Arch, Oblivion
by Arcturus075
Summary: A poem, about a character of mine.


Arch, oblivion

Arch even before birth, curse that was that is what you are meant to be cursed. For it was your purpose in this life to unlock the secret in your veins, the secret blood that is wanted yet only one has…

What you're meant for is unknown yet you are cursed even till you know oblivion. Oblivion is still there pain is unnamable, very hell of time will chasing after you to unlock the pain inside…the pain never meant for one to bear for it is even too much….

Oblivion has you and always will till you live at till you are destroyed it will stay with your very soul…is unable to handle the pain no one has felt. And no one will ever feel this pain oblivion has you for as long as you and your soul lives…your soul will be destroyed piece by piece, motion by motion walking, fighting, crying will be unbearable even for you….

Arch the name so simple, the pain inside none will ever match oblivion…who your around affects you…who you kill affects you…not knowing where your born affects you soul… you will seek the place of birth from once you came bringing some piece to where it is a sin you are and always will be…you will never be alright…nothing will be fine…you will cut your life into pieces then destroy the pieces as a last your resort, you will suffocate…in oblivion, your mind will be lost…living in chaos…you will be running and crying…

It's better to see it though your eyes…if you took your life the chances are high, oblivion can't kill you 13th. Only one thing can kill…even if you vanish from the world…you will remain…smiling and the feelings will disappear one by one as they force oblivion open making you remember the screwed up side of you locked so deep with pain of your life… you're for real Arch though you may be remembered as a fake and the pain is real…. When oblivion has open after there will be no comfort for you…then nothing will ease your pain the coming of it's passing…you will be alone in this fight with oblivion no one…oblivion is too hard to defeat and yet too hard to give in…

In this world time to let go…and you're still waiting for this world to stop hating…understanding the how far you will take this…you will say it's time…What have you done… you want but it can be won… the world hates you for who are… they may mask it, try to hide but Arch has no reason to believe in…

And I know I Arch knows I'm not the one you once knew…I'm cold and have no feeling of joy the feeling which we live for, is gone for me…I never back down…. You don't…me at all this entry of Arch is told by both sides of view my own and others…Don't count on me, to let you know when…. the point its I'm not listening I don't give a thing about nothing! I wasn't even to be I'm oblivion call me insane… the pain inside Arch controls his actions even one tiny, tiny piece might kill you from his pain…don't you hear me goodbye! Nice try I'm gone… yet I'm your friend and foe…. I want to live and I don't want to live or live on…. Death has peace I will never know…. My time I will never feel peace in my heart…so you hold me down… can't seeing all the truth I found…. You see someone that can beat what you believe and beat them down… you think you see the world but you know nothing…Don't hit me with your fears I can not get out, I won't forget the way you made me feel I won't regret running away from there…goodbye!

Arch is fighting things he didn't know that were…I can't explain myself at all…I don't want to need, my mind unweaving…. it's best if you leave me alone to die I have no life here, not anywhere in this life or the next…I look at everyone with such distain… the weight has lifted that night and darkness has turned to my only light…the black oblivion has me forever…I cannot escape this… If I see it though you eyes…all the thoughts inside…. it's too late to fight I will. Might end tonight inside can't make this right…thought I end tonight….

Is it a holiday?! Hey it might be the pain is fake right? Everyone doesn't believe me…. They say that others suffer more…is this so? There not me….I'm not them so how can they say that?! Kill everyone that disagrees that is what we do…. Only one can be right sense no one cares…sense none cares….

Oblivion has me and always will Arch is oblivion…. the pain one blood tear is the only warning you will get before the rest fall and you will cease to exist!

Narrative


End file.
